Blooper List
This is a complete list of bloopers K41 has made since he began his Youtube channel in 2015 The sh*tty era: In 2015 K41 was just starting as a Youtuber and blooper maker. He did not know how to make bloopers, and the ones he did made were crappy. He also did not know stop motion, so his videos were only shorts that were uploaded in 30 second to one minute increments. K41 was also only know as Knexinator41, before he shortened his name. K41 originally planned on being an active Youtuber, but real life stuff got in the way. There were supposed to be more than 2 bloopers in this era, such as an unnamed one involving a Demolition Derby style blooper, as well as another unnamed one where Yoshi and Toad go into a haunted mansion, but they were scrapped. K41 also did not use text and instead did voice acting. His scenery and set use was nonexistent, as he filmed the characters on his desk with no background. Another important thing to note, he used his hands to move the characters and none of the characters had any legs. K41 just took videos with his iPad and directly uploaded them to Youtube. K41 had Knex and Lego Minecraft, but had not yet acquired any Lego City or other sets. The sh*tty Era lasted from October 2015 to November 2015 The Sh*tty Era Bloopers: Who Killed Steve *This blooper was uploaded into 4 seperate parts. The 3Spooky5Me Story *This blooper was supposed to be uploaded in parts but K41 only ever made Part 1. The Revival Era: After not uploading any videos from December 2015 to January 2017, K41 finally started uploading videos again, but did not upload another blooper until June 2017. His bloopers began to see some changes, as the characters now had legs, actual sets were used, and instead of 1 long recorded video there were 6 second pictures as well as short videos. There was still no text, however, and no music or sound effects, just voice acting. The Revival Era lasted from June 2017 to August 2017. Revival Era Bloopers: Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time The Spaghetti Robbery Into the World *This blooper was uploaded into 3 different parts. Also this is part of the Super Minecraft Knex blooper series. Mario the Realtor *This blooper is part of the Mario's Awd Jawbs series. The Transition Era: K41 now used Windows Movie Maker instead of iMovie, as well as text and music in addition to voice acting to make his bloopers. He also started a crappy version of stop motion. The transition era lasted from October 2017 to November 2017. Transition Era Bloopers: The Race *This blooper had no music/sound effects Mushroom Wars *75th video special The Vegas Era: K41 now used Sony Vegas Pro to make his videos. He now uses tons of music, sound effects, and text speak in addition to the voice acting. His stop motion has gotten better. The Vegas Era has lasted since December 2017. K41 also started using custom figures in his videos that were represented by other channels such as JWBJames and thatwaspointless. The Vegas Era Bloopers: Platform Perils *This blooper was a Christmas Special Pipe Pressure *This blooper is currently in development. This blooper has at least 3 parts, as K41 uploaded Parts 1 and 2 already and mentioned at the end of Part 2 that there will be a Part 3. It is unknown if this is the final part. The Future Era: The Future Era has not happened yet, but K41 states that in this era he will use Gmod, SM64, and other SM64 Knex figures in his videos. Blooper Ideas (whether ideas or currently in development): *There is an unnamed one featuring Goombas Trivia: K41 joined Youtube on May 22, 2015 but didn't upload any videos until August.